


The Ethereal Prince

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 02:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11094795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: Natsu is found by Tartaros members and taken to the Alvarez Empire. What happens in the future? You decide. Challenge story based on the work of Crossover Wizard Master.





	The Ethereal Prince

**Not so long ago, there was an FFN Fairy Tail story called END, Crown Prince of Alvarez. Its author intended for Tartaros members Seilah and Kyoka to take Natsu, who's true identity they had recently learned, to the Alvarez Empire where he would become Zeref's heir apparent just as Layla Heartfilia would survive to raise her daughter. It looked promising, so I became its beta reader, but then the author, for some reason that I can't grasp, just quit, deleted their stories, and hasn't been receiving my PMs since. I have my own ideas to stick to, but as a sign of respect to the former Crossover Wizard Master, I decided to issue this challenge based on their story.**

**Now here are some guidelines I'd appreciate if people followed while filling my challenges.**

**No unnecessary bashing: seeing characters grow up and show hidden strengths is all good until it looks the writer is purposefully making the character in question look like an unlikable nuisance at best and a complete villain at worst. Trust me, it's best to show both the positives and negatives of those in a story. So, for so called damsels in distress, like Lucy, or villains that have the potential to change, like Ultear, please be respectful and show the good sides as well as the bad.**

**No slash: I try not to judge people who have different "bonding" preferences compared to mine, but I really don't think that characters that were listed as canonically yaoi in nature should be listed as such. Not that I like gender bending much either.**

**Keep the content at a controlled level: meaning that it's probably best to be mindful of the direction the story will go. I like straight lemons as much as the next guy, certain websites like FFN are iffy on the subject at best.**

**Be close to canon, yet ready to take risks, if you decide to direct the challenge in question in an original manner.**

**Don't shy away from asking me for advice or beta reading: however, I won't dictate your execution as it should ultimately be your decision. I'm doing fine with it so far with digemsmack over his Fairy Tail story which I gave my patronage for, Ascension of the Second Apocalypse.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, or any of its associated characters and lore. That right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

**[TEP]**

**The Ethereal Prince**

**[TEP]**

**Wilderness of Fiore, July 7** **th** **of the year X777**

In a matter of time, it had felt like years, instead of only six days since Seilah and Kyoka had left Tartaros with the book of E.N.D. in tow. Kyoka herself admitted that it was surprising how an inquiry for greater knowledge on their true master led to them deserting their own guild. By the time they reached the Heartfilia Residence, they hoped that once they proved that E.N.D. had a Human heritage, they would be welcomed back to the guild, and under their rightful master, unite with their creator. That was when six distinct lights emerged at the estate to scatter in separate locations. Fortunately, with E.N.D.'s book at hand, they were able to tell which light represented him and followed it.

After an entire day of following, Seilah eventually arrived at a forest not too far from the city of Magnolia Town first before Kyoka landed on her feet by her. She breathed deeply having used up all her energy to get close to E.N.D.'s point of arrival before night fall. She was so close, she could feel the light demonic presence in the air. Closing her eyes and steadying her breathing she searched for the trace of demonic power before finding it. Rushing quickly through the trees she came to a stop.

There he was.

However, he wasn't alone. Sitting by the fire that the pink haired boy had made was a short, elderly man with white hair wearing what looked to be a jester's costume. He was seemingly speaking to the boy, asking him if he was lost. Grabbing the book of E.N.D., Seilah frantically searched to remember his real name; the name that Zeref had only ever written once in the book. Finding it, she snapped the book shut before covering her horns and suppressing her demonic energy she walked forth from the trees. Kyoka not far behind in a similar position.

"There you are, Natsu, we've been looking all over for you." Seilah said in a voice that was intended to be kind. The boy's head instantly shot up before he tilted his head slightly.

"Hello there, young ladies. Do you know this boy?" The short man inquired getting a nod from Seilah and Kyoka.

"He happens to be a very, very close, yet indirect, associate of ours. We came all this way to tell him where his family is." Kyoka half-lied through her teeth.

"You know where Igneel is!" Natsu grinned as he shot to his feet and crossed the distance between them in record time, he was pulling on Seilah's kimono all the while shouting at her to tell him where Igneel was. The women smiled down at him.

"Quiet now and we'll get under way, and then I'll tell you where Igneel is. Okay?" Answered Seilah.

"Okay!" Natsu cheered. "Thanks mister, I'm going to go find Igneel now!" Natsu waved at the elderly man, Seilah and Kyoka nodding her head to him while the man waved as they left the area. Makarov frowned slightly, there was something off about the women and he couldn't quite place it.

Seilah held Natsu's hand as she led him away from the powerful wizard. If she and Kyoka hadn't completely disguised their demonic powers from him, they would have had to fight and she doubted they would have been able to defeat him even in their Etherious Forms.

"Hey, where are we going? Where's Igneel?" Natsu questioned as Seilah came to a stop and crouched down in front of him who gave her a curious look as she smiled at him raising her hand up which she then placed over his chest.

"Igneel is inside of you, Natsu. He infused his soul into yours so that he could watch you grow until the time is ready."

"But I didn't eat him." Natsu stated with a pout. "I want to see him."

"You will one day." Seilah smiled. "But you have to know, Igneel is inside of you, so wherever you go, Igneel will always be with you, and now, so will I." She continued.

"And I." Kyoka affirmed.

"Who are you, ladies?" Natsu questioned curiously.

"My name is Seilah." She introduced herself, her horns appearing atop her head. "I'm a Demon, and I will never let anything harmful happen to you. I will always be by your side because you are my true Master, E.N.D." Seilah bowed to him causing Natsu to rub the back of his head, not knowing what to do. Simply raising his hands up, he grabbed her horns and laughed with a wide grin.

"These are so cool." Seilah blushed slightly as she looked up into his grinning face. At his current age, he was so cute and innocent, and she had no doubt he'd grow into a handsome and strong man fit for a Demoness. Or several.

Natsu's attention than shifted to Kyoka as she revealed her own Etherious appearance. "Wow! You look like a bird! Are you a Demon too!?" He questioned excitedly as she lowered herself to one knee and bowed her head.

"Yes, and my name is Kyoka. In addition, I swear upon my life to serve you always." Kyoka told him with a soft smile. "We have much to teach you about who you are, what you are, and what you are meant to do." Natsu tilted his head slightly. "But first, we must take you home."

"Home?" Natsu questioned. "Where's that?"

"To where we believe your brother is." Seilah stated. "To the Empire of Alvarez across the ocean in the Continent of Alakitasia."

"Wow... I didn't even know I had a brother!" Natsu exclaimed excited. "This is so awesome! I found out where Igneel is after I thought he left me behind." He said pressing a hand to his chest. "I met two Demon ladies, and found out I have a brother!" He laughed as Seilah offered him her hand to which he took. "How long will it take us to get there?"

"A little while." Seilah smiled causing him to pout. "Think of it like a journey."

"Okay!"

The trio then began to walk onwards to the shore, unaware of the ghost watching from atop a branch with a frown on her face.

"So that's Zeref's little brother." Mavis Vermillion sighed softly to herself before a small smile crossed her face as she watched the boy with pink hair leave. "Cute." Her smile then faded into a sad frown. "I just hope that whatever happens next won't lead this world down a terrible fate" As she began to fade into the background, one last melancholic thought took root in her mind. "And that you may find peace at last, my dearest teacher and friend."

**[TEP]**

**Not counting my past beta reads, this is my first time writing about Fairy Tail, so please understand if it might not be great, even for a challenge. Wanted to keep it short for people to understand that it was a challenge and similar enough to the original story. For pairings, CWM wanted it to be a harem with Kyoka and Seilah as the first two options, but you can do with it as you wish, especially since I think a Prince E.N.D. Natsu would be liable to "socialize" with any women from Alvarez to the Dark Guilds and Briar of Avatar on the "Antagonist" side as well as perhaps the Light Guild Models and Hisui on the "Protagonist" side of things. If you want, of course.**

**Nonetheless, if it does turn out to be a harem, please keep the number twelve and under. I think it's more manageable that way.**


End file.
